Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to a memory technologies, and more particularly to an optical transmission converter and a memory system comprising the optical transmission converter.
Due to ever increasing performance demands of modern electronic devices, researchers are constantly seeking new ways to improve the speed of operations performed by semiconductor devices such as application processors, memory devices, display devices, and so on. One recent approach for improving performance involves the use of optical transmission to communicate signals within and/or between components. The use of optical transmission may allow communication of large amounts of information at a relatively high rate.